Ep 712 (26 Feb 1991)
Synopsis Things aren't going well for [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] as he tries to print the raffle tickets in the [[Summer Bay Surf Club|Surf Club]]. He has been trying to fix the printer for over an hour, much to the annoyance of [[Blake Dean|Blake]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]]. He finally admits that the automatic numbering function on it no longer works. [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] has a solution - they can run off another batch of the tickets without any numbers and then manually stamp them with one of those rubber stampers. It is going to take quite a while to do this but what other options do they have? [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] thinks his parents' attempted reconciliation could do with a bit of a kick-start. Them spending the evening in the caravan while he and [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] had gone to the movies isn't enough. He feels they could do with going away together on a romantic break, a second honeymoon. [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] is worried about money, now that her job has gone. She wonders aloud if she should set up her own business. She has home beautician in mind but [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] doesn't think that's going to work. There are already two beauty salons in Summer Bay and they are offering discounted services as it is. Ailsa, who has just come off the phone, asks her would she be willing to babysit [[Duncan Stewart|Duncan]] for a few hours tomorrow? Their usual babysitter can't make it and Alf will be working. She agrees to give it a go, even though she has never babysat before. [[Alf Stewart|Alf]] is a bit startled that Marilyn will be minding his child but she thinks it will be fine. He is already in his pyjamas and ready for bed, even though it is only 7:30 in the evening. He has an early start in the morning with his new job. Marilyn is taking the babysitting thing very seriously. She has already baked a cake especially for Duncan and is now fretting over what games she can play with him. Drily, Bobby describes every kid's favourite game. It's called "Trash the house" She tells Marilyn she really should relax and not be taking it so seriously. Alf arrives down to the [[The Boatshed|Boatshed]] for his first day of work. [[Michael Ross|Michael]] sends him out to hose down the slip and says he's glad to have someone with a bit of experience around the place. Haydn comes by for a word with his dad. He thinks he and [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] should go away for a weekend. Michael isn't enthusiastic. He is under pressure with work and he also needs to count the pennies. It doesn't stop Haydn's eyes lighting up a little though. Exasperated, Michael goes outside and notices Alf tidying up rather than hosing down the slip. Michael asks him to leave the tidying and to go do what he had asked him in the first place. Sophie and Haydn start checking the newspaper for weekend offers. The Sands Resort has a two night honeymooner's special that's only $195. Haydn thinks if they can buy the voucher and have his dad give it to his mum, it'd be really great. Now all they have to do is raise the money. Ailsa leaves Duncan in Marilyn's capable(?) hands and assures her that she can ring if there are any problems. Blake and Karen finally have their raffle tickets printed and handed out to the sellers who've volunteered. [[Matt Wilson|Matt]] passes on a message from Sophie and Haydn. They have something else to do this afternoon but will help tomorrow. We soon see that they're in the local pawn shop. Haydn doesn't like the price they're offered for the silver watch he wanted to pawn but asks what else the dealer might like to buy. After taking a look through Haydn's things and working out what they might be able to get for some of those, Sophie offers to pawn her TV. He isn't keen at first but she says she'd love his parents to get back together and that she can always buy the TV back later. Blake is now selling tickets door to door and gets to the next house in the neighbourhood. The door is answered by [[Rachel Webb|Rachel]]. They're both shocked to see each but but she wastes no time in telling him to get lost. Michael apologises to Alf for snapping at him earlier. He shouldn't have let his personal issues spill over into work. Alf doesn't mind - it is water off a duck's back as far as he's concerned. And while Michael was gone out, he'd done a bit of a tidy up in the workshop and put a system in place. He isn't lying - the place is certainly tidier than it has ever been. Which is a disaster for Michael. He can't find his tools and still wants the "junk" Alf had thrown out. He asks him to put the place back to the way it had been and to ask him in the future before he does anything. Once he found out where Rachel lived, it was only a matter of time before Blake would be back for another visit. He convinces her to give him 5 minutes of her time. They go to the [[Summer Bay Surf Club|Surf Club]] to talk because she doesn't want her mum or [[Josh Webb|Josh]] to see her talking to Blake. He explains to her that he had no other choice but to dob him into the police. They were going to arrest him anyway and he couldn't let his sister and friends take the rap for something they didn't do. He doesn't think she would have either. Marilyn's day of babysitting Duncan went really well. She even insists on changing his nappy before she hands him back to Ailsa. She enjoyed the day so much, she might ask around to see if anybody else local needs a babysitter. Bobby and Ailsa can both think of people they know who would appreciate having a reliable babysitter. Marilyn's Babysitting Service is starting to have a good ring to it. Rachel confides in Blake about Josh. She wishes he wasn't a troublemaker and that her mum would stop blindly believing everything he says. She even admits she would probably have done the same as Blake if she had been put into the same position. Blake would still like to see her again and so would she. They can't see each other in public though because of the hassle they'd get from their families. Sophie and Haydn pay a visit to Michael. They had earlier raised $205 from their return trip to the pawnshop and now have a "no strings attached" gift for him. They tell him Cynthia doesn't know anything about the planned trip and that he can surprise her. They leave, delighted with themselves. Michael looks a bit green around the gills. Cast *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Pawnbroker - Dacre King *Duncan Stewart - Lewis Devaney * Writer - Bruce Hancock * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 711 (25 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 713 (27 Feb 1991)]]